Better Than Me?
by Rawr -pounce
Summary: MelloNear, MelloxNear 'You think you’re better than me' Near leaned onto the table. Mello contained his laughter, 'Of course I do. I'm better at a lot of things. And,' he started, 'I'm better at kissing.'
1. Better At What?

Mello had always despised Near. It was quite obvious how envious he was of Near's intelligence, for he really was L's true successor, but Mello was not ready to give up the fight for the title. He worked day and night to come up with ways to prove himself better than Near. He played outside less and less, until he barely left the building at all. And because he was there so much, he saw more and more of Near everyday, and you can probably guess it was a bloodbath.

But on one particular evening, while Near and Mello were both in the TV room, something happened. Needless to say, both were infatuated with what they were working on, both constantly glanced at each other.

"What are you staring at, bed head?" Mello retorted after he noticed Near was staring, rather glaring, at him for the billionth time. Near didn't reply, he just kept on working on the puzzle of a dog and a cat sitting beside each other. _This puzzle is pointless. Cats and dogs don't get along. _Near sighed, dumping the finished puzzle back into it's box.

"Is my hair truly that messy, Mello? Because you have no right to be calling me names." Near got up and strolled over to the cabinet that held all of the puzzles. Mello looked up from the paper he was currently writing, "Yes, otherwise I'd be calling you something else. Such as 'overachiever'. Which is what you are." he picked up his pencil once again, only to have it snatched out of his grasp by Near.

"You think you're better than me?" Near leaned onto the table Mello was working at. Mello contained his laughter, "Of course I do." he said leaning back in his chair, only causing him to be pushed over by Near. "Quite the mean streak, Near. Had enough of me and my taunts?" Mello picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"You just taunt me because you know I'm better than you are."

"At what?" Mello questioned. Near rolled his eyes. "Everything. I am better at everything, and you just speak loudly to hide your foolishness." Near was getting closer to the door, puzzle in hand. "Are not! You're not better at kick ball, or sports! And best of all," Mello snickered, "Is that I'm a better kisser." Mello put his feet on the table, being cautious about not leaning back in his chair. Near's face turned red. Because he was embarrassed or angry, I don't know. What I know is that Near attacked Mello's lips so violently, Mello fell over backwards.

* * *

A nasty little idea I came up with about twenty minutes ago. -snicker-

Yes, yes, this is a MelloxNear fic.

-Pounce "Kyandii"


	2. Flares

**Better Than Me?**

**Chapter 2: Flares**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

**-Okay, I'm not gonna be a YOU-BETTER-FREAKIN'-REVIEW-OR-ELSE Nazi, but reviews are nice.-**

* * *

"What the hell, Near!" Mello starting wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. Near sat in a chair near Mello and grinned. "Who's the better kisser now?" he snorted. Mello was disgusted. "I don't care!" and he stormed off to do his work elsewhere. Near sat there for a minute, then started on his puzzle of a fluffy bunny. _Reminds me of Mello... but doesn't everything? _He quickly, yet steadily, finished the puzzle and treaded over to the LEGOS. 

"Damn Near... Why'd he have to kiss me? Why the hell is my heart thumping? Am I having a heart attack?" Mello enjoyed hearing his own voice. It calmed him down. Odd, but true. When he was finally where he wanted to be, which was outside, he took in a deep breathe. "Ah. Fresh air; feels good." he let out the breath, and picked up his pencil. But he was rudely interrupted by Linda.

"Hey, Mello, wanna play kickball?" she said leaning in close to his face with an idiodic smile on her face. He growled, "No, Linda. I am writing something, I'll play later." even though he knew that was probably a lie. She frowned. "Fine." and with that, she walked off.

_Maybe outside wasn't the best place to work... _he put his hand to his chin in a thinking gesture. So he treaded inside once again and decided his room was the safest, and most quiet, place to be. There, he would be undisturbed. And he was right.

When he reached his desk, he turned on the laptop laying untouched in front of him. He played around with a few programs, deciding handwriting his paper would be best. Once he finally finished, he made his way to Roger's office to turn it in.

"Very nice work, Mello. I'm very impressed." Roger examined his paper. Mello grinned. "Why, thank you, Roger." he commented, but was startled when Near walked in. "I also have a paper to turn in." he said blandly. _Dammit, Near! You knew I was writing a paper for Roger and you just wanted to ruin everything! _Mello gritted his teeth. _Well, guess what? There's no possible way you could have beaten me. _Mello grinned evily as Roger reviewed Near's paper. He fiddled with the glasses on his face, not a good sign. "Sorry, Near, but Mello's paper was better written. I believe his work is finer than yours this time." said Roger.

"Okay." Near shrugged.

"What? How could you be so calm about it? Roger just said he wouldn't accept your work!" Mello rose his arms for effect.

"Oh, well. Better luck next time, aye?"

* * *

Mello's not so happy, eh? -laffs-

Well, I have to go camping this weekend, even though I don't want to, so I'll update sometime next week.

Thanks for the reviews I got last chapter!

-Pounce "Kyandii"


End file.
